


Checkmate

by thepsiionicy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsiionicy/pseuds/thepsiionicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an innocent little chess game. Or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

 

_chess_

 

_ CHes/ _

 

_noun_

_a board game of strategic skill for two players, played on a checkered board. Each player begins the game with sixteen pieces that are moved and used to capture opposing pieces according to precise rules. The object is to put the opponent's king under a direct attack from which escape is impossible ( checkmate )._

 

When thinking back to it, Sebastian never knew what drew him to play the game. It’s not as if his young master had asked him to. But he could see the want in the younger boys eyes and indulged him. If only to draw his young master’s attention away from the recent death of his aunt.

 

“Would my lord like me to play?”

 

He knew he really didn’t need to ask but the butler enjoyed teasing his little charge and watching the little face flush red. And those small lips pout.

 

“Not particularly, but you’re better then no one I suppose.” Came the very stubborn reply.

 

“Very well my lord.”

 

Chess is a game for two. A game that takes a great amount skill to play and an even great amount of patience. But the main idea behind it is simple; you have to kill your opponent’s king by slowly using your pawns, bishops and knights beneath you. Even your Queen who had faithfully stood by you. Ciel Phantomhive excelled at this game. He lived for it. It satisfied his hunger. His life was a chessboard and he was most definitely the King. And yet Sebastian still couldn’t figure out what was so appealing about it. It was merely a game you played with a guest. Nothing to dramatic or in any way aesthetically pleasing. It didn’t involve catching a thief or stopping a train of murders. But his little lord found great interest in it and Sebastian was curious.

 

The two sat across from each other. Ciel’s blue eyes fixed on his pieces and Sebastian’s on his own. It was ironic really, the fact that he was given the white King. He could almost see the smirk when Ciel handed it to him. But he didn’t object. He merely smiled and put it on the board. He could tell his young lord was unpleased by the reaction. But didn’t say anything. After what seemed like a great deal of time, more than Sebastian thought was necessary, Ciel sighed and said.

 

“It is your move you know.”

 

A smile slipped on Sebastian’s face and he said rather pleasantly,

 

“I was just waiting to make sure the young master was ready.”

 

Though Sebastian wasn’t looking at Ciel, he could almost feel the irritation rolling of from the young boy.

 

“Just play.”

 

It wasn’t an order but Sebastian bowed his head anyways.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

He slid his pawn forward and watched as Ciel’s eyes moved across as though trying to decipher his butler’s plan. It took a moment and then one of Ciel’s pawns was pushed forward as well. It stayed like this, Butler and Master silently playing until the sun was setting. The study was dim but the two didn’t move. The game was starting to speed up and the piles beside each king was starting to grow large with the other’s pieces. 

 

Sebastian’s mind whirled. Who knew that such a simple looking game could be so interesting. The young master was definitely talented. His plans always left Sebastian wondering, but he would figure them out. That didn’t faze Ciel, he just put another plan into action. It made the butler wonder if this is how he handled his life. Pushing and puling his pawns until he got what he wanted. Even using the queen. Why was he wondering? It was. Ciel watched as one of Sebastian’s bishops took out the queen and didn’t show any emotion. He turned back to his pieces to find another plan. Sebastian smirked. It definitely felt like they were playing as if it was real life. The curious thing was that one black knight remained untouched beside the king. Ah so Ciel had noticed too.

 

It was then, when Sebastian was distractedly thinking, Ciel slid his king out onto the board. It surprised the butler that his charge would take that risk. Ciel was not know to be a risk taker, instead wanting to plan out every single little detail beforehand. And still, the black knight wasn’t moved. Sebastian re-evaluated his pieces and decided to send out his queen. Once again, the two males didn’t move. They were both staring at the chessboard. The never ending pattern of white and black. The piles of dead pawns. The black queen dead beside them. Ciel had used all his pieces and yet he set out his King instead of the Knight. What was he planning…

 

Ciel slid the King closer. And his butler moved the queen. The room was very silent. Evening had fallen and the table was illuminated by the lights from outside. The pale silvery-yellow glow made Ciel look older and more tired. How had Sebastian missed the dark circles under his eyes? He worried for the earl.

 

It was once again Ciel’s turn but instead of moving the king, like Sebastian thought he would do, his hand hesitated over the Knight. He slid it forward and something inside Sebastian stirred. Moving the queen forward, the butler frowned. He watched surprised, when the knight took out his bishop, knocking it out of the game,  but didn’t move towards the queen. Looking down at his dwindling pieces, Sebastian decided to move his king.

 

King against King. White against black. A tense silence rested between the earl and his butler as the game came to the climax. Soon, only four pieces remained on the board. A black knight, the black king, the white queen and the white king.

It was Ciel’s turn. Sebastian watched as his young master stared thoughtfully at the board, a weird glint in his eye. His little pink tongue darting out,wetting his lip. A habit that the butler had noticed when the young master was nervous. The earl shifted in his seat before moving his knight and killing the queen. It happened quickly and Ciel remained bent over the board, his face hidden under his hair. A quiet voice broke the silence. It was so quiet but Sebastian could hear it perfectly fine.

 

“I am the king and you are my black knight. You fight for me and I will command you.”

 

Sebastian smirked but hid it quickly when Ciel’s head lifted. He sat back in his chair and said nothing more.

 

Perhaps Chess was a more interesting game then he previously thought. It was a hard one. And a very dangerous one to play if you played it with the right person. Ciel was definitely dangerous. And his young master knew that. Sebastian moved his king forward without so much as a second thought.

 

A quiet but powerful voice interrupted his musings.

 

“Checkmate.”

 

Surprised, Sebastian looked down and there indeed lay the white king. The only pieces left were the Black king and his knight waiting patiently behind him. His surprised face quickly morphed into a smile.

 

“Very good my lord. “

 

Ciel was already sitting back in his chair, his eyes dull and his expression bored.

 

“Shall I make you a cup of tea my lord? It is quite late.”

 

Ciel nodded in affirmative, “And maybe something sweet.”

 

Sebastian was going to disagree. It was late and he didn’t want to further upset his young lord’s stomach with something sweet after not even eating dinner. However, he noticed the tone of the boy and decided he didn’t want to further push him into a fouler mood.

 

“Of course young master. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

The boy merely shifted in his seat and looked down at the chessboard. The dark shadows under his eyes even more pronounced. Taking that as his queue that he could leave, the butler strode out of the study and to the kitchen. He quickly prepared some sweet tea with lots of milk, to help his master sleep, and some short bread biscuits the butler had baked earlier that day. He returned to the study and knocked quietly on the door.

 

“Young master, I brought the tea.”

 

Upon hearing no answer, the butler slowly pushed open the door. The study remained bathed in a silvery light and his young master was asleep in the armchair. The butler sighed and walked over silently. He was about to pick his young master up when he saw a piece of parchment on the boys lap. The most curious thing was that it was addressed to him.

 

The butler gently picked up the letter and opened it. Written in the graceful script of the earl was a poem.

 

Black and White,

The kings will fight.

 

White and Black,

The knights will hack.

 

Across a battlefield made of shapes,

Through and through until there’s hate.

 

Queens will stumble,

Pawns will fall,

And bishops will be the worst of all.

 

Black and white will be no more,

Until at last the king can mourn.

 

On tiles stained with ruby red,

From the blood of many friends.

 

In the darkness a raven will call,

And at last it will be death’s final toll.

 

Black and White,

White and Black.

 

Knights will fall,

And kings will hack.

 

And underneath it, printed in tiny letters is the question.

 

Will you stay with me for eternity?

 

The question made the butler’s eyes widen before a small smile slipped onto his face. He picked up the small fountain pen from the floor, where it must of fallen when the earl had fallen asleep, and wrote carefully underneath it. He then folded it back up. He turned to his young master and bent down, pushing his bangs away gently. He stroked the young boy’s cheek softly and ran his fingers over the dark circles under his eyes. The boy stirred but did not wake.

 

Sebastian picked up the young boy, cradling him in his arms. The earl’s head pressed into his neck. He carried him off to bed. Undressing the sleeping boy before pulling a large nightshirt over his small form. The boy shivered and the butler smirked. He then tucked the young boy into bed, watching as Ciel subconsciously curled under the blankets. He set down the letter beside his young master and then silently, left the room. The door clicked shut and all was still. Until the small boys hand tightened around the letter and a small blush dusted his usually pale skin. Slowly small hands opened it, and read in the moonlight, graceful writing. It spelt….

 

Forever and Always.  

 

Yes, Sebastian decided as he walked in the next morning to wake his little lord up. He most definitely liked the game of chess and would play again if asked. He didn’t ask, when he noticed the little boy still gripping the letter or how those wide blue eyes regarded him when they thought the butler wasn’t looking.

 

After a wonderful breakfast prepared by his butler, not Baldroy, the Earl Phantomhive made his way slowly towards his office. He did not want to do work but unfortunately he had many business reports to look over. Running a high class toy company sometimes has its drawbacks. However when he walked in, a small plate sat beside the chessboard in the corner. He noticed, with a warm feeling in his chest, the pieces had been re-arranged and on the plate, was a single sugar cookie.

 

 

Chess was indeed a very interesting game.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop. Im on a role for writing these today. This was inspired by a chess game that I recently played (tho i suck at it) and im sorry if i got a few of the rules wrong. 
> 
> I wrote the poem as well :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: characters/story all belong to yana toboso
> 
> REVIEWS and COMMENTS are always accepted :)


End file.
